Total Drama America
by Lilleth Smith
Summary: A you-pick-em story. Submit an application and see if you get on. And when it's over, see romance, challenges, hummilation and more! Tally Mai is your host. Cody and Noah come back because they are awesome!
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea off of another author whom I'd like to give a shout out too. Thank you Aries Serris, I've decided to follow in your footsteps and make a you-pick-em kind of book. So please leave an application.**_

"Hi, my name is Tally Mai. Are you tired of being a nobody? Do you want to get famous? Do you want $15,000,000? Well look no further than the new hit reality show Total Drama America. The show that brings out the beauty of America in a gross, hilarious, and much better than that stupid Canada show way!" Tally stopped, smoothed out her and looks at the camera again smiling. "So just fill out the application and we probably won't get back to you because we only need 15 teens! Good luck." The camera stops rolling.

Tally stops smiling and walks over to the window. Her plane was new, nice, and not crappy like Chris McLain's was.

"Ha Chris. Whose got the talent now you big Canadian poop?" She laughed and turned to look at her set. Soon, she thought, soon I'll be even more famous.

**APPLICATION:**

**NAME (full):**

**GENDER AND SEXUALITY:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**RELATIONSHIP (yes or no):**

**STRENGTHS:**

**WEAKNESS'S:  
**

**TALENTS:**

**FEARS:  
**

**APPERANCE:**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**SECRETS:**

**WHY SHOULD I PICK YOU:**

**STEREOTYPE:**

**OTHER:**

Good luck to you all. Leave your application in a review or a private message to me.

See some of you soon.


	2. Update and charecters

_**Just so you all know, I've got nothing against Canada. I love that country, it sounds awesome. (Never been there) Tally Mai, (the host), just has so problems with Chris McLain. She hates him and Canada for it. Not me.**_

Tally sat in the rocking chair. Why do I have to film in this thing? Her thoughts were displayed across her tanned face.

"Ms. Anderson? We're rolling in 3, 2,…" The camera swung to face her.

"Hi world! We'd just like to say, we've chosen our champions, or contestants. Be prepared to see romance, puke, action, and much more. Our winners are,

**BOYS**

Lance Archer: Sarcastic Villain

Eric Warren McCartney: The Rock star

Riley Flanagan: Real Hyper Outdoors fun-loving guy

Noah (from original cast)

Cody (from original cast)

Samuel 'Sammy' Kings: Lucky-Gullible-Superstitious kid

Caleb Isaac Hickman: The Insane, psychotic leader

Congrats boys! Moving to the girls.

**GIRLS**

Aurora Miche: The energetic klutz

Karry Anderson: Geeky Artist

Alexandra Clayton: Popular

Brooke Laverne: The Kind-Hearted Bookworm

Vivien "Vixen" Matthews: Evil Model

Elizabeth Rose Wilson: Mysterious Girl

Lara Rose Turner: The Flirty Valley Girl

Beth Kiki King: The cute poet

Congrats girls!" Tally flipped her hair back and smiled a huge toothy grin. "That's all the time we have but we'll get you the first episode soon. Wish them luck!"

"Aaaand, cut. We're off Ms. Anderson." Tally huffed in the chair.

"Thank god! Now, is my plane done yet?"

_**Sorry it took so long. Now that I have all the characters, please don't submit any more applications. See you soon!**_


	3. What are you afraid of? part 1

Episode 1 part 1

**What are you afraid of?**

Tally Mai stood at the International Airport of New York City. Her blonde hair was flowing like a scarf around her face. Wait, she frowned. She could see some menacing clouds rolling in from the airport window.

Grabbing her I-phone, she checked the weather updates.

"Crap." Her voice, although not in a happy tone, sounded like bells. Or, so she thought. She smiled, perhaps deep down, she was a poet. In fact, why not think of a poem right now?

An intern stared at her, bewildered, while the host made the most puzzling faces known to man.

Suddenly, Gate 7 opened it's large, metal doors and a flood of teenagers flowed out. The chatter and laughter was deafening to not only the host, but the young interns.

Tally pouted, she was sure she was about to find a rhyme with orange. Suddenly, realizing she would be back on air, the attractive host brightened.

"Turn on the camera," she snapped at one gawking intern.

His name was Ryan, and he snapped to attention immediately. He swung the camera so it was facing Tally and pressed the start button. A red light flashed and he gave her thumbs up.

Tally smiled again and cleared her throat. The chatter didn't die down. She tried again. Nothing.

"I said, AHEM!" Tally glared at the now quiet teens.

"That's better. Welcome to Total Drama America. Let me introduce our contestants. Step forward when I call you. First up, Beth King!"

A tall brunette carefully picked her way from the mob.

"Um, hi. Yeah, I'm Beth and..."

"Boring!" Tally yawned. "NEXT!" Beth looked down and walked away slowly, dragging her feet sadly.

"Okay, next is Lara Turner!" Another girl stepped forward. Finally, Tally thought, a blonde.

"Heeeey. I'm Lara and like all the girls, you'd better give up now 'cause Lara is gonna' like take all the boys for like herself." Lara giggled.

"How 'bout you like stop like talking like in like the like third person like," Tally said, mocking. "And go stand over there while you're at it." Lara huffed and stalked over next to Beth, who still was still looking at her shoes.

"Alright, next we have Elizabeth Wilson!"

A brunette with a blue tee and black leggings ran up to Tally.

"Hey you guys, I'm…." Tally opened her mouth to interrupt when Elizabeth turned on her.

"Oh no, you do NOT get to interrupt me! Don't you dare cross this line, I'm gonna' finish talking' and you're gonna' let me. Got it?" Tally closed her mouth and nodded, surprised by the sudden outburst.

Elizabeth smiled. "Good, now where was I? Oh yeah, I can be your best friend, but if you cross me…" She ran her finger across her throat to signify her "plan". "So just don't go there, kay?" All the teens, Tally and interns nodded.  
"Good." With that, Elizabeth joined the two other girls already introduced.

Tally regained her composure.

"Next is… Vixen Matthews."

Another girl stepped forward. Except, this one was different. She was tall, very tall and carried herself with an 'I'm better than you expression'. She walked past Tally and to the other girls.

Tally's face scrunched up in anger. "Hey, you didn't introduce yourself!"

"I don't need an intro to win, dumb#%." She flipped her hair and studied her nails.

Tally watched in disbelief. "Fine whatever, no one likes you anyway (Vixen shot Tally a glare). Our next contestant is Brooke Laverne."

A brunette stepped forward, her hair tied back into a ponytail, brought out the blue in her almond shaped eyes.

Brooke kindly shook hands with Tally. "Hello, Ms. Anderson. I'm so glad I was accepted. You don't know what it means to meet such a famous celebrity. I loved your movies." Tally smiled proudly.

"Yes, they were good, weren't they? Thank you Brooke," she flashed her a toothy grin, "Please join the others." Vixen frowned. It appeared already Tally had made a favorite. She would have to keep an eye on this young bookworm. (Brooke was reading as soon as she walked over)

"Alright, after meeting that charming young lady, let's move on. The next contestant is Alexandra Clayton."

Another brunette made her way from the ever shrinking mass of teenagers that still made Tally shudder.

"The name's Alex. Don't call me Alexandra unless you want to be socially killed if you catch my drift." She flipped her hair reminding Tally of the hated Vixen. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever just go stand over there. She waved at the girls in the into section." Alex rolled her eyes as well and sashayed over to the females.

"Finally, the last girl is….." Three girls suddenly burst of the male mob.

"But wait," said a brunette (jeez, you people sure like brunettes) who was fixing one of her gray sneakers.

"Yeah, there is more than one," piped in another brunette. (Really? Like only one blonde?)

"Fine, introduce yourselves, my voice hurts." Tally rubbed her neck and snapped from some sparkling water.

"Well, I'm Bonnie Demizzio and I'm here to win!"

"We all are stupid," Vixen called from the other side of the room. Bonnie frowned and made a mental note to watch her. She joined the group, still glaring at Vixen.

Another girl spoke up. "I'm Karry." She smiled and shook out her dirty blonde hair. (Yay not a brunette! I like them, I am one, but there are sooo many, any way back to the intro) "I hope I can make some friends." Suddenly she paled and started trembling. "Umm, yeah I'm done." She ran over to the group and sat down on the dirty airport floor. She hated talking in front of people.

Finally the last girl rose up and introduced herself because Tally was now drinking her water and not paying any attention to the show whatsoever.

"I'm Aurora Miche." She swept her light brown bangs from her eyes. "I don't like carrots or cat. Or carrot smelling cats." A few teens giggled. Aurora smiled. "Hey I made a …" She suddenly tripped on her face. "…funny." Everyone burst out laughing. Karry ran over and helped her up.

"Thanks, Karry is it?"

"Yeah, your welcome, you okay?"

"Yeah, happens all the time." The two girls walked over to the group and continued chatting.

Tally stepped forward.

"That's all for part one. Part two will be out soon."

_**So sorry it took so long. And, I'm sick and it's late. I'll try and finish with the boys and start the challenge tomorrow. Girls hoped you liked it. Again, boy, sorry.**_


	4. What are you afraid of? part 2 of 3

"Welcome back." Tally smiled at the camera, even though it was forced. She was just so tired.

She decided to drop the act. "Ugg whatever let's just get this over with." She pointed to the crowd of boys in front of the Gate 7 door.

"First up we have… Wait, Cody, Noah? From the other Total Drama?" Cody smiled sheepishly, Noah just rolled his eyes.

"We got tired of Chris and his bull, so we decided to sneak into this casting." Cody nodded, agreeing with Noah.

"Plus, I heard there would be babes. And no Sierra either." He glanced at the girls who all were giggling at him except for Vixen. Vixen gave him the finger.

"As flattered as I am that you like me more than Chrissss," she drew out the word hatefully, "I can't let you on. Now get." Tally made a shooing motion with her hands. Cody dropped his head sadly and Noah rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever. I told Owen this wouldn't work. I really have to rethink my friend choice." And, with that, both boys walked away. (I know I was going to put them in, but I want a different person to compete and win and stuff)

"Anyway, back to me, our first male competitor is Riley Flanagan." A dark-haired boy jumped up from tying his shoes.

"Heey dudes! I'm Riley. Let's get this show on the road!" He grabbed a sugar daddy from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. (He unwrapped it first)

Tally rolled her eyes. "Someone needs to put down the candy and calm down Mr. Crazy." Riley narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey man, I may be hyper but I'm not crazy got it?" Tally held her hands up in surrender and Riley walked over to the girl mob. His eyes came to rest on Vixen.

"So you like video games?" Vixen rolled her eyes.

"As if loser, go away." He deflated a little and walked over next to Karry and Aurora. Aurora smiled at him, he returned it with a silly grin.

Tally sighed. "Moving on… next we have….you." She pointed to a light brown kid with curly brown hair. He jumped forward and waited. Nobody said anything for about 30 seconds of awkward silence.

"Are you gonna' announce me Tally?"

Tally scratched her head. "I would but I forgot your name."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered.

The small brown kid twisted his necklace nervously.

"My name is Sammy." Tally stared at him.

"That was boring, NEXT!" Sammy looked at his shoes in despair.

"Man, I really wish she would trip or something…"

Tally looked at him sharply. "What are you mumbling about?"

He raised his hands in submission. Tally took a menacing step forward, before tripping over her heels. She landed smack on her face.

Every single TDA contestant stared in open mouth surprise. Sammy only smiled and rubbed his necklace.

"Never fails." He took his spot beside Riley and the two continued to snicker as Tally tried to grasp the small amount of dignity she still held in her too-tight grasp.

"Well, moving on then. Next we have Caleb Hickman."

A dark haired boy bounded forth and spotted Tally. All the color drained from his lively face. He quickly put his hand in front of his face.

"Umm hey all, I'm Caleb and stuff and.."

Tally's face scrunched up.

"Waaaait…don't I know you from somewhere?" Caleb paled even more looking almost translucent.

"Nope. But I've seen you on TV and that's it. Hahaha gonna' go stand over here now." He ran and hid behind Beth, who yelped when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Sorry," he whispered, "but I accidentally cut her off at an intersection when learning how to drive. She can't see me, okay?"

Beth nodded slowly and blushed. She had never really been this close to a boy before. He smelled kind of nice. (Oooo someone's got a crush!)

Tally decided to move on and let weirdoes be weirdoes.

"Okay next we have, Lance Archer." A tall handsome young man stepped forward.

"Hey." There was a cold glint in his eye but everyone was distracted by how handsome he was.

"The name's Lance," he flashed a dazzling smile and several girls swooned, "I know we're all gonna' be great friends." Every girl there (even Vixen) was staring adoringly at Lance. Lance smiled once more and strutted over to Vixen and stood unnecessarily close.

"You're very pretty, did you know that?" Vixen felt her heart flutter, but she saw through his charade like a window.

"Save it." Lance shrugged and turned back to Tally.

"Okay, next we have Eric McCartney." Standing in the corner alone, another hottie stepped forth.

"Hey I'm Eric and …" Tally interrupted.

"Aren't you in a band?" He looked at her and smiled coyly.

"_Why yes I aaam!_" His voice was perfect pitch and sounded amazing. Some intern who shall remain anonymous screamed.

"Well that's nice but go stand over there with the other boring people who have already been introduced." Eric sulked a little and trudged over to the intern who screamed.

"Hey."

"H-hey."

"Moving on." Tally rolled her eyes. That was the last boy. That was the last contestant. "Whew, finally." She turned to the competitors and smiled evilly. "Time for the first challenge." Lara gulped. Beth fidgeted. Caleb hid. Lance beamed evilly as well.

"Everybody get on the plane." All 13 contestants walked over to gate 9.

_***Buzz***_

Tally pointed to the closet near the bathroom of the plane.

"This is the janitor's closet, since bathrooms are gross and frankly we don't want to see any of you do your business so we put the confessional in here."

_***Buzz***_

"Hey Tally, you say you're not cheap but seriously? We have to sit on a bucket? Lame!" Beth scooted her butt around the small and hard looking bucket. "Really really lame. This is worse than the time my sister took my poem book and flushed it down the toilet." – Beth King (no team yet)

_***Buzz***_

"Hey, look at this!" Sammy picks up a clear container with a skull with smelly signs over it. "Maybe this means smell it?" Sammy smells the bottle. Sammy passes out. – Sammy Kings (no team yet)

_***Buzz***_

"Tally I'm gonna' call my lawyer on you!" A mop falls on her head. "Ewwwwww this is nasty, you'll pay for this Tally!" – Vixen Mathews (no team yet)

_***Buzz***_

Tally walked all the contests over to a large luggage compartment.

"This is where all the losers will stay." Brooke raised her hand. "What?" Brooke flinched and looked at the floor.

"Where are the seats? I mean, there's only luggage in here, and it's not tied down at…all….oh." The whole time Tally just smiled at Brooke. Alex huffed.

"I don't care if we lose. I'm not gonna' sit back here amongst this stupid luggage. It'll totally mess up my hair. Plus, my clothes cannot wrinkle or I'll…" Tally glared at her. "Fine, but I want something out of it." Tally reached into her shirt pocket and threw something at Alex.

"Here Alex, eat this you cow." Alexandra peeled a sticky mint of her tank top. It had little hairs poking out. Alexandra screeched and dropped it.

"Two things you %$^*, 1 don't call me a cow, and 2 you are so so very nasty!"

Tally frowned. "You want me to kick you off right here?"

"No no, let's not be hasty now."

"Thought so."

Walking through an archway, they came into a large dining area.

"Now, here's were some will love me and the rest will hate me. Winners will get 5 star meals until they lose. We hired actual chefs. Losers will get whatever this law school dropout makes for them until they win. Understand?" Everyone nods.

In the back, you see a man in a suite screaming because his boiling water caught on fire.

_***Buzz***_

"Man oh man! I think I actually burnt it. Maybe no one will notice?" – Harry (Dropout lawyer/chef)

_***Buzz***_

"Finally we have the winner's chambers." Everyone is standing in what looks like a 5 star hotel penthouse room. 15 soft-looking beds and even a hot tub.

Vixen and Lara grinned. Alex beamed and the boys were all staring at the mini-fridge (for no reason).

"Now that you've got the tour, prepare to land in an hour. Since our next challenge is where we will land, I'm making teams now. Now, we have the howling wolves and the barking cats." Karry raised her hand shyly.

"Miss Anderson, the cat team name makes no sense."

"I don't care." Awkward silence followed her calm and uncaring words.

"Anyway, the wolves are Lance, Vixen, Sammy, Karry, Alex, Elizabeth, and Bonnie. The cats are Eric, Riley, Beth, Aurora, Caleb, Brooke, and Lara." Karry and Brooke looked at each other sadly. They were becoming such good friends. Beth looked at Caleb shyly. She was so glad to be on his team. He was so cute.

_**Will Beth ask Caleb out? Does Caleb even like Beth? Is Sammy okay from sniffing that bottle? What will the challenge be? Why am I asking all these questions? Am I done yet? Will Karry and Brooke remain friends? When will the last part of episode one come out? (Soon)**_

**Find out soon because I'm going to go work on the last part now. Sorry it took so long, I lost my jump drive for a while. Leave me a review or pm. To the creator of Caleb. Sorry if you don't like Beth but (and this goes to all of you who wanted a relationship) please don't complain about it, it may turn out different than you thought. Keep on trucking **


	5. What are you afraid of? part 3

Part 3

Brooke was staring dreamily at Riley. The boy was just so cute. Riley on the other hand was oblivious to his new admirer. He was busy running his hand threw his short red hair and watching the game on the flat screen. (Sorry I said dark hair last chap, meant red)

Beth too was staring at a certain someone. Caleb was so nice and sweet. She knew he wasn't the type to manipulate or anything of the sort. Caleb seemed almost uncomfortable in the silence except for the droning of the ball game. Suddenly, he felt her eyes and looked back at Beth. Beth reddened and averted her gaze to anything but him. Namely, the ball game. Caleb smiled a little. Beth wasn't ugly. Kind of quiet but, seemed sweet enough. Plus, this was totally a chance to break the silence enveloping everyone.

He walked over to where she was leaning against the bar and trying hard not to look at him.

"Hey Beth I..." He was cut off suddenly by a voice over a loud speaker.

"All contestants to the dining hall. All contestants to the dining hall."

_***Buzz***_

"I don't know if I was more relived or angry when Tally called us. I mean, who knows what Caleb was going to say. Maybe to ask me to stop staring at him or ask me out…. I really don't know." – Beth (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Isn't Riley adorable!" – Brooke (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"I had this weird feeling someone was staring at me…" – Riley (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Challenge time. I'm so going to' dominate. We'll crush the cats like bugs." – Lance (howling wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"Lance is dreamy. No wait I mean Lance is…is…ugly…..If he sees this I'm going to kill you Tally, you hear that? KILL YOU!" – Vixen (howling wolves)

_***Buzz***_

Tally stood near the exit of the plane smiling evilly.

"Welcome to your first challenge. All you have to do is enter the haunted house and when the intern escorts you into the 'room' you'll have to do the challenge in there. All by yourself."

"Hey Tally?"

"What Bonnie?"

"What's the challenge?"

"Let's just say for you… it involves doggies. Get it?" Bonnie paled.

"Crap. I know what the challenge is."

"Great. Now follow me." They all stepped off the plane and into the famous haunted house.

Sammy leaned over to Bonnie. "What's the challenge?" Bonnie was still pale.

"Facing our fears." Sammy paled. Brooke raised her hand politely.

"Ms. Anderson? Do tell us where we are. I would appreciate it so much." Tally grinned at her.

"Why the famous haunted house in Connecticut. Now, the challenge is to face your fears, if you do a buzzer will go off and you'll get your team a point. If you fail, one point will be deducted. Understand? Great, up first is…. You Vixen." Ryan grabbed Vixen and dragged her into the dark room. It was silent and only a tiny light bulb was lit. Ryan grabbed a makeup kit and started applying it to her face. Then a hot guy walked into the room.

"Her fear is being ugly and rejected by a guy. All you have to do Vixen is telling the guy you love the way you look and don't want to date him." Vixen was handed a mirror. She was too horrible to describe.

The boy smiled. "Man your ugly. Do you have a boyfriend? I'm thinking not."

Vixen grinded her teeth. "I... _like…_the way I look andI would…ne...ver date you…" She panted from the effort and smiled at the buzz from the buzzer.

"One point wolves. Next is…Bonnie."

Bonnie was dragged into the room.

"All you have to do is pet the Pomeranian." Bonnie's hand shakily drew near the small dog's head until it yipped at her. She ran screaming from the room.

"And we're back to zip-zip. Next is...Elizabeth."

She too is dragged into the room.

"All you have to do is touch the interns bloody cut. Then you can wash your hands."

Ryan grimaced as he cut into his palm. He shoved it into Elizabeth's face. Shakily she put her index finger on it. Grimacing, she hastily wiped off the blood with a moist towel as the bell buzzed behind her.

"Nice job. Wolves 1 and Cats we have Lara."

Lara is dragged into the room.

"Lara, all you have to do is take the top off the coconut and pet the snake inside."

Ryan is holding a coconut in his bandaged hand. A line tells where you can just screw off the top. Hissing is heard inside the nut. Lara faints at the sight of the coconut. The bell does not buzz and people shake their heads sadly at her.

"-1 for the cats. Next up is Aurora." She too is dragged off.

"All you have to do is touch the clown at the top of the ladder while we make storm noises." Aurora gulped and started climbing. A loud crack of thunder makes her start to shake but not stop. Reaching the top she reaches out her hand and the clown shakes it. She scrambles down the ladder and sighs in relief as the bell buzzes.

"Good. 1 wolves, 0 cats. Next is Karry." Karry is walked into the room because she doesn't try and fight it.

"All you have to do is climb the ladder; accept the puppet from the clown the jump of the ledge and onto the big balloon bounce house waiting below to catch you. Oh, and when you jump, we turn off the lights."

Karry climbed up the ladder and shrieked at the fat clown holding a small clown puppet. She shakily grasps it and slips it on. Suddenly the lights turned off and Karry screamed again. But, she took the plunge and shrieked the entire way down. The lights turned back on and the buzzer sounded.

"Good wolves 2 and cats 0. Next is Beth." Beth is dragged.

"All you have to do is let the bee land on you. And, no swatting. Even if it stings you. Wait until it flies off then you're done." Ryan lets the bee fly out of the box and jumps out the door. Seeing the only thing in the room is Beth, it lands on her nose. Eyeing the bee and doing her best to stop shaking and fighting the erg to hit it, Beth waits. Caleb watches sadly and silently prays for her to succeed. Suddenly the bee sinks it stinger into her nose and Beth yelps, but doesn't swat it. It flies off and the buzzer sounds. Beth rubs her nose and runs out of the room.

"Two wolves, 1 cats. Next is Alex." Alex is dragged in. The floor opens up to reveal a small pool.

"Jump in the pool and swim around for two minutes…in the dark." Alex jumps into the pool and screams because of how cold the water is. Then, suddenly the lights went out. They wait for any sign that she jumps out. The buzzer sounds after 2 minutes and the lights flicker back on. Alex is still looking at Tally in the pool. Tally gives her the signal and she dashes out.

"Wolves three, cats one. Next is Brooke." Brooke is dragged into the room. "Brooke, all you have to do is walk through the ghost." The lights go out and a small aspiration appears. Brooke takes one look and faints.

"Wolves three, cats zip. Next is Riley." Riley walks into the room. "Riley jump into the pool and stay there for two minutes." The floor opens up again. Riley looks at it and walks out again. The bell does not go off.

"Wolves three, cats -1. Next up is Sammy." Sammy tries to walk in, but Tally stops him. "Give me your necklace." Sammy gasps, but removes it slowly, then walks into the room. Walking in, he trips over a loose floor board and scrapes his knee. "Sammy, all you have to do if touch the mounted shark." Sammy walks over and touches it briefly. The bell buzzes and Sammy runs out of the room. But, her trips on the loose board again.

"Wolves 4, cats 0. Next is Caleb. Caleb, we weren't sure what to do with you, so we'll just give you the point." The wolves all groan while the cats cheer. Before she knew what she was doing, Beth was hugging Caleb. Beth blushed and let go. "S-sorry Caleb I-I…" Beth backed away slowly and ran behind Brooke. Caleb was too surprised to speak.

"Okay, moving on. Wolves 4, cats 1. Now we have Lance. Umm, Lance we didn't know how to do your either, so we'll just deduct a point."

"Wait, what? You gave them a point? Why take one from us?"

Tally shrugged. "I feel like it. Wolves 3, Cats 1. Finally, we have Eric. To make things interesting, I'll give you triple points if you do this…" The wolves groaned. "But, your challenge will be different. You must let us light you on fire then jump into the pool, which we filled with crocodile haves. Deal?"

Eric laughed. "Absolutely no frekin way. No way hahaha you can't be serious. Oh wow, no way ha-ha."

"Fine. Wolves with 3 points. You all have immunity. The rest of you are sending someone home."

_***Buzz***_

"Eric you are so dead." – Riley (barking cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Like sorry Eric but your so gone." – Lara (barking cats)

_***Buzz***_

"…I hugged Caleb…" – Beth (barking cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Beth hugged me….she smells good…." – Caleb (barking cats)

_***Buzz***_

"I feel good about my chance." – Eric (screaming Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Whoever doesn't get a package of pretzels will be sent home. Beth…Caleb…Riley….Aurora…Brooke…and…Lara. Sorry Eric the team has spoken. Get off my plane." Eric frowns and jumps off the plane without a word.

_**Will Caleb and Beth end up together? Will Harry burn the water again at breakfast tomorrow? How many questions will I ask? What will happen next?**_

_**Find out next time on Total Drama America! **_

_**(Sorry owner of Eric. Please don't stop reading, We'll see Eric again in the Aftermath, he may even be the host. Please don't stop reading.)**_


	6. Appalation Trail

_***I want to give a shout out to my friend Riley or AerisSerris. Thanks for being such a great friend and putting up with all my obsessing and spazzy moments over Francky.***_

**Episode 2: Appellation Trail**

**Team Howling Wolves:**

Vixen was sitting in the massage chair, eyes close and breathing relaxed. Lance (no one noticed) was watching her with a very creepy interest. Well, one part of her really. Sammy was watching the TV with Bonnie, Alex, Karry, and Elizabeth. Since he was the only other boy on the team, he had been outnumbered and they were watching soaps.

Suddenly, Elizabeth burst into tears because Roger's evil twin had slept with Marci's mother who was actually Roger's aunt as well. It was a whole big bunch of bull, but it gave him an excuse to do what he was about to do. Make his move on the hot young brunette.

"There there now Elizabeth. I'm sure Marci will forgive him or something." Carefully, he slid his arm around her shoulder and naturally, she turned to sob on his shoulder.

_***Buzz***_

"Score! If I can keep this up maybe I'll have a chance." Sammy eyes the clear bottle again. "You know, when I smelled that, it gave me weird dreams. I wonder…." – Sammy (howling wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"It was nice of Sammy to try and comfort me. He's really cute and nice. Maybe he likes me. Maybe I will date him …. Oh, and he seems like he's got great common sense too." – Elizabeth (howling wolves)

_***Buzz***_

*Sammy is passed out on the floor. Tapes show he smelt the bottle again.*

_***Buzz***_

**Team Barking Cats:**

Riley pouted in the corner. He could be eating candy but no, here he was stuck in luggage class because stupid Eric couldn't do his dare. Well come to think of it, he too could have easily been voted out. He didn't try either. He was just lucky he wasn't last like Eric. I mean, lit on fire was pretty bad. Maybe it was kind of unfair to vote out Eric. He considered.

Brooke was still staring at Riley. His green eyes were so amazing when he was lost in thought. Besides, he just seemed so nice and calm. Well, maybe not calm, but he was nice. Beth was sitting next to Brooke. She too was staring at a boy. Caleb was staring off into space, obviously calculating something. (By that I mean thinking, not math) Beth sighed and opened her poem book and stated writing. Just at the moment she looked away, Caleb looked over. Beth's brown hair was falling in her face and almost hiding her pretty blue-green eyes. Lately, he found himself more and more wanting to talk to her. All of a sudden, he realized how quiet it was, besides the fact that Aurora and Lara were chatting away about some girly crud. Standing up, he smacked a luggage case loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Guys, I know we haven't known each other very long but we are a team, and teams stick together. So, why don't we go around sharing with each other?"

Everyone was silent. Beth saw this could get awkward for the self-appointed leader and stood up.

"My name is Beth Kiki King. I hate my middle name and I love books. My favorite color is red and sometimes I wish my life was more adventurous because frankly, I find myself boring." Beth sat back down. Caleb beamed at her. Thank God someone was willing to start. Now who would be next?

"Oh, and I like cows." Everyone laughed at Beth's random comment. She just kept getting more and more appealing. Riley stood up.

"My name is Riley Flanagan. I love nature and if you call me crazy I'll slap you." Everyone laughed. "No I'm serious." Everyone stared. "Ummm, I like to run and prank people. Also, I believe in aliens." Riley sat down and looked at Brooke expectantly.

Brooke slowly stood up.

"My name is Brooke Laverne. Uhh, I like making friends and I hate when people fight. I like books. I can sing, but I can't dance." She shrugged. "That's my basic info." She sat down and smiled at Riley. Still unaware of her little crush, he smiled back making her heart flutter.

Caleb smiled too.

"My name is Caleb Hickman. I love adventure and action. Random comments make me laugh." He looked at Beth. "Plus, I really really like girls." Beth blushed and averted her gaze. "I'm here to win and if you cross me, I'll never forgive you." Everyone looked at Aurora and Lara.

"I'm not like talking cause like I really don't care about like any of you. I'm just like want some money and hot guys. You dudes are like totally not cute either so just like don't like talk to me. Aurora is like not even that cool, but she's better than like all of you." Riley, Beth, Caleb, and Brooke bristled. Aurora looked away from Lara.

"Thanks. I think… but come on. That's not true. I mean Riley and Caleb are kind of cute. Not my type but cute. Eric was more of my type. I was kind of sad to see him go. I mean, who wants to be lit on fire?" Riley looked away sheepishly remembering how he didn't even try. "Plus, Beth and Brooke are cool." Beth and Brooke smiled at Aurora.

Caleb spoke up. "Plus Lara, if I remember correctly, you didn't face your fear so if you screw this up, we may send you home for yesterday and today _and_ the way you were talking to us." Lara frowned.

"Like, you wouldn't dare you little freak. Sides' I take it back. Your ugly (Beth and Caleb bristled again) but Riley." She walked toward him who took a step back. "You're kind of cute." Brooke gasped and got tears in her eyes. Lara was so pretty. There was no way she could compete with her.

Riley really didn't like Lara at all. She was just so over the top about everything. Even her looks didn't appeal to him. He wanted someone more like Brooke or Beth. Even Bonnie would be better than her!

"Uhh, I can't be with you...because I like someone else." Brooke got hope again. Maybe it was her! "I like ummm," he looked around the room desperately, "Beth! I like Beth!" He ran over and put his arm around her. Brooke's heart dropped. Now there was no chance. She sniffled a little. 'Beth was supposed to be my friend! How could she do this to me? Karry would never do this to me! She was a real friend.' Brooke thought sadly.

Caleb felt like someone stabbed him. Riley and Beth? He thought Beth had liked him. He had really started to get feelings for the quiet girl. Ironic that he should get feelings for a girl with a trait that was one of his pet peeves. But maybe that's what made it great. He could talk and talk and she would just listen and be….perfect.

But that wasn't important. What was important was that Riley was going after something that was his. Or, would be his soon. Hopefully….

Beth's heart stopped. What? Riley was into her? But she liked Caleb, a lot. Plus, Brooke liked Riley. She looked at Caleb and Brooke desperately. Someone help her! Caleb looked like someone punched him and Brooke looked like she was about to cry. Neither one was looking at her. Aurora was just standing there trying to take this all in. Everything was getting messed up.

Lara never liked Riley. She knew Brooke did. She also knew Caleb liked Beth and vice versa. She knew for a fact that Riley didn't like Beth either. This was one hot mess she made. It was perfect.

Finally, Beth couldn't take it anymore. She was about to open her mouth when…..

"**All teams to the dining hall for hahaha breakfast. We have something special prepared for the Barking Cats. Come to the dining hall. Hahaha get in here." ** Brooke ran out of the room. Aurora followed trying to comfort her. Caleb was shooting daggers at Riley was now leaving avoiding Lara who was following him. Caleb tried to go but Beth stopped him.

"Wait Caleb, don't go. I-I don't like Riley." Part of Caleb was relived and the other didn't believe her.

"Don't lie to me Beth. I can tell you like him. Don't lie to me please." With that he pushed past her and left her standing there feeling like she wanted to die.

**Howling Wolves and Barking Cats breakfast:**

"Wow," said a happily surprised Bonnie. "These look amazing." In front of the wolves was a huge tray of sticky-sweet looking cinnamon buns.

"They smell even better than they look," agreed Elizabeth.

Alex stared adoringly at the delicious buns. Sammy reached for one first. Then Lance and the girls. Karry was hesitant at first but she took bit into the wonderfully warm heaven on Earth breakfast.

The Cats could only stare enviously as the Wolves ate their fill of warm cinnamon buns. Harry finally struggled under the weight of their…..food? The plate held large glops of burned yet undercooked something. Aurora decided to break not only the tension but the fact that no one had touched anything and Harry started to look worried.

"It doesn't taste that…..bad…" Suddenly, she fell on the floor and turned a dangerous blue color, and then she vomited and fainted. Brooke ran to get Tally while Beth checked Aurora's pulse.

Vixen laughed while Lance tried to hold back laughing. Everyone else on the Wolves looked generally worried.

Aurora was breathing but she defiantly had food poising. Harry could only stare horrified. Caleb's mouth formed an 'O' while Lara just looked bored. Riley was trying hard not to puke as well. Sammy put his arm around Elizabeth who hid her face on his shoulder. Alex put down her cinnamon bun and turned green. Karry fainted too. Bonnie just stared. Her face was expressionless. Perhaps to conceal happiness or sickness. It was impossible to tell.

10 minutes later, after Aurora was dragged off to sick bay, Harry's…food? was thrown away, and everyone was back under control, Tally spoke up.

"Since Aurora is out today (understatement), Karry, go play for the Cats today." Brooke brightened and Karry smiled as she walked over. Brooke whispered in Karry's ear. Brooke glared at Beth, who looked like she wanted to die again while Karry looked confused. Bonnie was whispering to Alex who giggled. Overall, no one was paying attention to Tally who was trying to explain the challenge.

"Fine, I won't give you hints. The challenge today is catching an animal. Wolves, your animal is the mountain lion." Every Wolf except Karry who was silently thanking her lucky stars that she was on this team today. "The Cats have to catch a squirrel." The Cats and Karry started cheering.

"What the heck Tally? A squirrel? Really!" Alex was glaring at Tally angrily while the host just smiled and nodded.

_***Buzz***_

"I'm getting the feeling that Tally likes the Cats more than us." – Sammy (Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"How in the world does she expect us to catch a freaking mountain lion?" – Bonnie (Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"Now that I think about it, how are we going to catch a squirrel? They are really fast…." Riley (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Caleb thinks I like Riley? God no! Oh, I hope he realizes I like him soon!" – Beth (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"RIIIIIIIIIILEYYYY! Wh-why don't yo-you like m-me?" - Brooke (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Something doesn't feel right about this whole love triangle, square thing. It just doesn't feel right…." Karry (Barking Cats/Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

Tally grinned evilly and handed everyone a parachute. Bonnie stared questioningly at hers.

"What do we need a parachute for?" During the time it took for her to ask this question, everyone else had strapped theirs on and Tally and the interns had grabbed a handle on the far side of the wall. Looking around, Bonnie slipped hers on just as Tally hit a switch and the door swung open, sucking out everyone but the interns and Tally.

Everyone except Lance, who just looked mildly frightened, screamed on the decent down. Suddenly, by remote control, everyone's parachute flew open and they slowly flouted safely down. Once everyone had landed, they looked around and each team set off in different directions.

**Howling Wolves:**

Bonnie stopped as they reached the edge of the clearing where they landed.

"Guys wait. Look at the field. Doesn't that look big enough to land a freaking plane?" Her voice got louder and angrier with each word.

_***Buzz***_

"You jerk! That was totally big enough to land a plane! Why did you just throw us out?" – Alex (Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"It was more fun that way." – Tally Mai (Host)

_***Buzz***_

Elizabeth glared angrily at the plane. Bonnie shook her fist at it. Lance and Vixen were making secret goo goo eyes. Sammy was staring at Elizabeth who was so pretty when she was angry. Alex was rolling her eyes.

"Come on guys, let's not stand here and mope because we almost died. Let's go try and not die catching a lion," Lance said encouragingly.

Vixen roller her eyes, but smile on the inside.

"Fine, let's do what pretty-boy says."

"Oh!"

"What do you want Bonnie?"

"I always carry a small tranq gun. Think we can use that?"

Everyone stared at her in happy surprise and weired out. Elizabeth looked slightly frightened.

"What? That's not weird is it?"

Alex shook her head and laughed.

"No, that's not weird at all. Come on. Lets' go, besides, that will so come in handy."

And thus, the Wolves set off on their suicide mission to find a mountain lion.

**Barking Cats:**

Caleb was walking at the front of the group while Lara was in the back. Beth looked like she wanted to go talk to Caleb, but she couldn't gather the courage. Riley was keeping a wary on Lara and didn't seem to notice at all that Brooke was staring at him sadly. Karry was just thinking. Suddenly Caleb stopped.

"Guys look," he pointed. "A squirrel." Everyone looked as a small squirrel was stuffing its cheeks with nuts. "Okay, I've got a plan. Riley, Lara and I will go find something to trap it in; Beth, Karry, and Brooke go get some nuts and stuff. Keep an eye on that squirrel and follow it if t moves. We'll find you." Everyone nodded and set off unhappily.

As they were getting nuts, Brooke walked over and opened her mouth to tell Beth off when she was interrupted.

"I don't like Riley, okay? You know that. I'm into Caleb. I don't think Riley likes me either. I'm almost positive that he's just saying that to keep Lara off of him."

"Are you sure? Please don't lie just to be friends again."

"I'm not into red-heads. He's all yours." Brooke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Now let's get some nuts."

Riley was picking up some strong looking grass when Caleb walked over.

"Dude, I like Beth. What gives? I thought you knew that!"

Riley looked around hastily and saw Lara a couple yards away.

"I don't like Beth. She's all yours. I'm leaning more towards Brooke she's always looking at me. Think she's into me?"

"Well no duh! And, if you don't like her, why did you say you did?"

"I made it up to get Lara off my back. Plus, I meant to say Brooke but it came out Beth."

"Oh, thank god." Caleb felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Let's finish getting our box ready."

As they worked, Caleb realized something.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"When Lara started being a jerk, we scared her so she flirted with you, which made you accidently hurt me and Beth who in turn made us hurt Brooke. If we lose, I say we vote her off because she caused us all to get emotionally compromised. You in?" Riley nodded.

"Think you can get Beth and Brooke in? I don't know if Karry is voting with us."

"I can defiantly get Beth's vote. If you really like Brooke, tell her and try and get her to vote off Lara too."

"Deal."

Riley and Caleb walked over to Lara, and then they started to head back towards the other half of the team.

**Barking Wolves:**

They had been walking for over two hours in the higher mountain ranges and they still hadn't even glimpsed a lion. How in the world where they supposed to find one out here, let alone catch it?

A loud roar like call stopped the pouting team in their tracks. Up, about 100 feet on another ledge, a huge mountain lion stood looking majestic and absolutely terrifying.

Suddenly, Bonnie pulled out her tranq gun and hit the lion squarely in the shoulder. Looking dazed, it fell and landed with a smack right on Alex.

"Owwmmff." She mumbled under the huge beast.

Bonnie, Elizabeth, Lance, and Sammy heaved until they were all holding the lean creature. Alex scrambled out from under it and helped pick it up. Vixen stood there and examined her nails.

"Come on uggg Vixen, help us!" Vixen looked completely shocked.

"You expect me to touch that dirty thing? As if."

Lance flashed her a toothy grin and Bonnie and Alex seemed to swoon a little.

"Come on Vixen. You don't want us to think you're not important to our team. If we thought that and lost, we may have reason to vote you off."

Vixen pouted.

"Fine, I'll help." She walked over and heaved up a leg. "Ewww, it smells all wild or something." Bonnie laughed.

"Wow. Just wow."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

With their prize in tow, they headed back to the clearing, blissfully unaware about whether or not the Cats were already there.

**Barking Cats:**

"Come on guys let's run," Caleb shouted as they bounded through the forest, holding the squirrel they managed to catch in their lean-to box.

Suddenly Lara tripped on a root and twisted her ankle.

"Ow ow, oh ow!" She clutched her ankle and screamed. "Man this hurts a lot!"

"Uhhhh," Caleb groaned. He ran over to her and picked her up. "We don't have time for this."

Beth, who was gripping the box containing the squirrel, grasped it tighter until her knuckled turned white. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was jealous. It didn't bother her that she felt slightly possessive of Caleb. It did bother her that Lara was trying to get in on _her_ Caleb like she did with Brooke and Riley.

Still, they could almost see the clearing and she would not be at fault if they lost. She wisely knew that she would address this huge and ugly and slutty…problem, later. She, for now, would be a follower and not cause any problems.

Brooke was slightly relieved that it was Caleb who had gone after Lara and not Riley. It was bad enough he may like Beth, but if he had even tried to help Lara (that jerk) that would just….just break her.

Lara really hadn't meant to fall. I mean come on, who wants to. It hurts, but there were benefits. This Caleb boy was holding her close. Very close. Possibly because they were all sprinting but still.

'Is he enjoying this," she wondered. Looking at his face closely, she saw his determination but, she also saw hurt. But, from what? Realizing that she may have screwed her entire team, she gasped.

Caleb didn't even look down at her. At that moment though, they ran into the large field where the TDA plane had landed. Tally was sitting in a lawn chair sipping a Coke.

Relief spread through her like hot coco on a winter's day. She knew that if they had lost, she would have been gone faster than a greyhound after a bone.

About 30 seconds after the team completely made it into the field, the Howling Wolves bounded in lugging a huge knocked out mountain lion. Their groans were audible from even the 100 yards between them.

"Looks like the Barking Cats win, but."

"But," asked Riley.

"Show me your squirrel."

Beth removed the lid of the box and the squirrel jumped out and started attacking her face.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Beth!" Caleb dropped Lara on her butt and ran to go help the girl he'd fallen for. Vixen, Lance, and Tally were laughing loudly while Beth screamed and Caleb tried to get the irritated rodent.

"Haha, the haha Cats win. Oh god hahaha…"

Finally managing to pry it off, Beth dropped to her knees and started crying out of pain. Caleb patted her back in comfort and sympathy.

_***Buzz***_

Beth's face had a bunch of band aids all over it. "Well, that hurt terribly, but at least Caleb was paying attention to me." – Beth (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha." Lance wipes a tear from his eye. "Classic." – Lance (Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"Okay, if you don't get a pretzel pack, you're out of here."

Everyone nodded and looked worried.

"Karry can't get eliminated so don't vote for her." Everyone nodded again.

"Okay, Karry, Sammy, Lance, Alex, Elizabeth, and….Bonnie. Bye bye Vixen."

Vixen spluttered.

"Wha-wha-what?"

Alex smiled.

"Told you to help. Byyyye."

"Get off my plane."

Justine huffed and before she jumped, she blew a kiss to Lance who blushed and looked away hastily.

_**Will Caleb and Beth work it out? Is anything going to happen to Lara for screwing with her team? Is Aurora even alive? Will Lance regret voting off his love interest?**_

_**Find out next time on Total Drama America!**_

_**(**_Sorry Justine. We'll see Vixen again. But I always have to vote someone out. I needed someone to go but I thought long and hard about it. Sorry again please keep reading)


	7. Aftermath 1: Short but not so sweet

TDA Aftermath episode 1

"Hello and welcome to the first TDA aftermath," announced Eric. "I'm Eric your host because I got unfairly voted off early." He pulled the guitar from his back and strummed it lightly.

Vixen grumbled from the peanut gallery.

"It's not fair. I wanted to be a host, but their waiting for someone nicer to get the boot." She complained quietly to herself and flipped her long luscious hair.

Eric laughed. "Whatever. It's not so bad being in the gallery. Sure, I get paid and dibs to really anything I want. Sure maybe I can order lobster and the most you can get it some deep fried clams. So what if you have to sit on those hard old bleachers, and I get a comfy easy chair that can also massage away my stress. It's not so bad being you. But, it's great to be me!" He laughed and clutched his sides.

Vixen glared at him. His possible sarcasm only deepened her gloomy mood. She sighed and studied her long bronze finger nails. At least later she may be able to claw his eyes out.

"Alright, for the first part of the episode, we're going to interview some old TDI contestants to see what they think."

Cody walks onto the stage.

"Welcome, now who is your favorite character on the show?"

"I don't really have one. Umm, I'm only here cause you promised me there would be candy."

Eric chuckled softly. An evil glint lit his eye.

"I…LIED! Muhahahhahaa! Nah, just kidding I'm not mean, here you go." He tossed Cody a box of milk duds.

Cody giggled like a little girl and poured them into his mouth.

"Okay, but for reals, tell us, who are you rooting for?"

"Well me personally om nom nom nom (eating candy) I'm leaning towards Brooke cause she's nice and stuff but she may get voted out if she's too nice. Beth seems nice enough too, but that thing with Caleb she's getting into may throw her back. Om nom nom, Riley seems too clueless about Brooke that he may not notice important stuff he may need to find later. Plus, he's really kind of crazy."

Off in the distance you hear a faint, "I'm not crazy, just hyper!"

Everyone looks around scared.

(Screen flashes to the TDA plane)

"Riley, what's the problem," asks Beth.

"I don't know, but I just felt like someone called me crazy…"

Beth and Caleb looked freaked out.

(Back to the aftermath)

"That was weird," piped in Vixen. Vixen suddenly looks at the author. "Hey, I don't 'pipe' anything! You'd better change it before I shove that keyboard so far up your…

"That was weird," _stated_ Vixen. "That's better."

Eric is staring strangely at Vixen.

"Okkkaaaay, um anyway, how about Aurora?"

"She seems okay but she needs to put herself out there more. She needs to loosen up some."

"Lara?"

"I'd vote that %##$ out the first chance I got."

"How about Team Howling Wolves?"

"Well, I can tell they work well together, I mean really? A mountain lion? That's amazing. But, Lance…"

Vixen got a dreamy look on her face.

"Lance is like Alejandro so best to keep an eye on him. Alex and Bonnie seem like they should be best friends. They seem slightly crazy too, but in a good way." They all pause, waiting for something. When nothing is heard, Cody resumes.

"Elizabeth reminds me of Bridgette. Really nice. Sammy is funny, that whole thing with the bottle still cracks me up. Karry, she just seems to have been put on the wrong team. They should switch Lara and her. Maybe then Lara can end up with Lance. They're both kind of jerks so they'd be great together."

Vixen's head snapped up.

"No!" She glared angrily at Cody who may have just peed his pants again. "Lance would never go after someone like her."

Eric laughed.

"And why? He'll like someone like you?"

Vixen blushed a deep scarlet.

"Mmmfmmf."

"What?"

"Yeah ok, I was hoping that he would like me okay? Happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happier now." Eric looked smug.

"I wouldn't get my hopes too high because I may not be a host, but I can still get dirt on you." Eric pales slightly.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Let's just say her name rhymes with Byora." Eric went from a ghostly white to a tomato red.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Vixen pulls out a remote and presses a big red button smiling wickedly.

_***Buzz***_

Aurora and Eric are making out in the small closet, forgetting the camera is there.

_***Buzz***_

"I can't believe you actually showed that." Vixen shrugged.

"I never said I was nice."

Eric glares at her.

"My band is gonna kill me," he mumbles to himself.

"What was that?"

"Get off my show you jerk!" Vixen shoots him daggers, but exits the stage. Cody ran off as well at some point.

Looking around a realizing he was the only one left,

"Fine, just show them some random clips. I'm so out of here." He exits the stage pouting and the small television in the back starts up.

_***Buzz***_

Beth is reading a magazine when a squirrel starts clawing at her face from nowhere. Beth screams and runs out of the shot.

_***Buzz***_

Alex and Bonnie are playing cards when two microphones fall from the sky and knock them both out. The camera wheels around to where Lance is snickering to himself, trying to hide the fact that he threw them.

_***Buzz***_

Sammy leans in to kiss Elizabeth when Beth runs into the shot and trips over the both of them because the squirrel is still tearing her face up.

_***Buzz***_

Karry and Brooke are talking when Brooke randomly falls on her face when she was just standing normally. Karry watches, open mouthed.

_***Buzz***_

Caleb is seen pacing round the confessional when Aurora comes out and smacks him in the face. She doesn't notice he's passed out on the floor, and walks away whistling.

**That's all I feel like typing! That's it for my first aftermath. Every two episodes I'll do one. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Truth or dare

**Episode 3:Truth or dare? **

**Team Howling Wolves:**

Lance was unusually quiet today. After voting out Vixen last week, he realized he may have made a mistake. Sure, he was still going to flirt with each and every girl he saw, but Vixen was the only girl that he had ever actually not pretended to notice.

He looked over at Sammy and Elizabeth who had by now, officially hooked up and were kissing like Geoff and Bridgette. If they weren't careful, history may be doomed to repeat itself. He sighed and turned his thoughts back to Vixen.

Sammy and Elizabeth were kissing. They were so involved in it, there's not much more to say.

Karry was flipping through a teen vogue magazine while Alex and Bonnie were chatting on some luggage. The carrier was unusually cold and was probably just that way to make them feel uncomfortable.

Karry sighed and threw the magazine accidently hitting Lance.

"Hey!"

Karry paled and looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry. P-Please don't hurt me!"

A plan formed in Lance's head. It was alliance time.

"Hey, don't worry now. I would never hurt a beautiful young lady such as yourself."

Karry didn't even crack a smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship or alliance."

"But-"

"No."

Lance frowned at her and stalked back to his little corner to think about how Vixen would've handled the situation.

Aurora and Bonnie looked over at Karry who was now all alone. The two girls had already formed an alliance and were hoping to get Karry or Elizabeth in on it. Elizabeth was busy at the moment so, by default they walked over to Karry.

"Look Karry, we know you don't want an alliance right now, but Bonnie and I think you'd be great in ours."

Bonnie nodded and smiled.

"We're not forcing you, but please just think about it." Karry nodded and smiled. It would be nice to be in an alliance, plus, the girls didn't seem like they were faking it.

Karry nodded again and stated,

"Okay, I'm in." Alex and Bonnie grinned.

"Perfect. Now we just need Elizabeth and we'll be sure to vote out Sammy or Lance."

"But, if we vote out Sammy now, Elizabeth won't join us. Let's get Lance first than Sammy." The two other girls nodded at Alex who was their unspoken leader.

Lance watched this whole scene play out with a whole new sense of urgency. He needed an alliance, and fast.

Looking at Sammy and Elizabeth, he formed a better plan and contemplated on how to set it in motion.

**Barking Cats:**

'First class is so much better than luggage class', thought Brooke. She was in a massage chair and was twirling her hair absentmindedly.

Beth bounded up to Brooke and said,

"Hey, want to get in the hot tub with me? The boys are changing now."

Brooke nodded and got up to grab her suit. Beth ran over to Aurora and repeated the question. Aurora declined graciously and watched as Beth shrugged and bounded over to the rather large hot tub. She shrugged her shoulders as well and turned back to her magazine.

By the time everyone was by the tub, the boys were stripping off their shirts looking very handsome if the girls thought so.

Karry took off her shirt and pants rather fast and climbed in slowly, testing the soothing water. Riley and Caleb jumped in and splashed Lara who watched them soaked and jealous. Sure she could go in, but it seemed she was on probation right now and needed to lay low and not make anyone madder than they already were.

Riley was staring at Karry. She looked so good in her bathing suit; he really wanted to talk to her. He leaned over to Caleb to ask how he should start, but the leader was staring open mouthed as Beth slowly peeled off her shirt and pants to reveal a rather revealing bikini. Still, she wasn't as good looking as Karry, and he decided to take the plunge alone.

Caleb could care less when Riley moved away from him to go sit next to Karry and strike up a rather lame conversation. He was busy watching Beth. That girl had captivated him totally. She climbed tentatively into the hot tub and took the spot next to him.

Looking in his eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"**All teams must come to the dining hall now. I don't care if you're in the hot tub. Get out and get your skinny little butts over here."**

Beth sighed, climbed out, grabbed her clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

"**And don't change just yet, first come to breakfast."**

The team stopped, stared at the intercom as if it was the one being a jerk, and headed for the dining hall. Some fully clothed, most not.

**Dining Hall:**

Sammy thought it was a little awkward to see some of the Barking Cats in there swim suits, shivering. Though, the two ladies did look rather fetching… No, he mustn't forget he had a girlfriend now. He forced his eyes back to Elizabeth who was poking their breakfast. It moved and she screamed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

"Kill it!"

Sammy grabbed the fork and stabbed it quite a few times until at last, it blew a bubble and released a cloud of stink.

Coughing, Alex asked,

"What the cough cough was that?"

Harry looked depressed.

"Mumble mumble mumble."

"What?"

"It was supposed to be toast." Everyone was astonished. How in the world could you do that to a piece of bread? All you did was pop it in the toaster and poof! Toast. Granted, he could burn it, but still, it moved! And, what seemed like farted.

Everyone just shook their heads. This man was so bad, it was almost a talent.

Tally walked into the dining hall with a smug look on her face.

"Good morning teams."

No one replied. Tally shrugged and didn't appear to have a dampened mood.

"Today we'll have our next challenge. Extreme truth or dare!"

Sammy's eyes brightened. With his good luck charm, there was no chance he could fail!

"Each team will ask one member truth or dare, and then the askee will give them a truth or dare. Any one of your choice. Any player, who doesn't answer or do their dare, will be out of the challenge."

Everyone nodded.

Alex raised her hand.

"Where are we landing?"

"We're landing in Chicago."

"Why Chicago?"

"Cause I feel like it," she snapped.

_***Buzz***_

"Well, she could've just said, she didn't have to jump down my throat…" –Alex (Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz*  
**_"Totally unfair." – Bonnie (Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz*  
**_"Crap, I always sucked at truth or dare." – Beth (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Okay everyone, we're about to land." Tally nodded at everyone and adjusted her stiletto heels.

Alex pointed and Bonnie, Elizabeth, and Alex all snickered. Tally glared long and hard at the three giggling girls. Karry tried her best not to laugh either. It wasn't polite.

Tally's heels were huge and neon orange. They had lime green lace wrapped around the pointy heel. When she paced, she wobbled ever so slightly. It was difficult not to laugh. Why she was even wearing them was a mystery in itself.

About half an hour later, the teams were standing divided in a random Chicago park.

"Okay, first Team Barking Cats, since you won the last challenge, you can ask first."

The team huddled into a group.

"Okay, let's go for the craftiest player first. That way, if they chicken out, then we won't have to a god awful dare," Caleb stated with a confidence only a leader could have.

Everyone nodded as they all saw the logic.

Riley turned to Lance.

"Okay Lance, truth or dare?"

"I pick…" Lance was cut off as a huge chair rolled in from a cart.

"This is our lie detector. If you pick truth, we will put you in it to see if you are lying. If you are caught lying, you will be automatically deemed a chicken and taken out." Tally smirked evilly.

Everyone groaned. It seemed more than one person was counting on picking truth, but lying.

"Okay fine, I pick dare." Riley grinned.

"Great, I dare you to...to…kiss Beth!"

Caleb, Beth, and Vixen (who was far away but felt a disturbance) gasped in horror. Lance shrugged.

"Rielyyyyy…" Beth hissed angrily. "That's no good, we all know he's a –" She was cut off as Lance walked over, wrapped his hands around her delicate waist and kissed her with a great passion. The kiss lasted 30 seconds and somewhere a bell dinged. Lance walked away as if it hadn't happened, while Beth just look horrified and confused at the same time.

Caleb glared at Riley with daggers in his eyes. He gave the exact same look to Lance, who was celebrating with his team.

Bonnie averted her gaze to Brooke who had been quietly watching the whole time and whispered something to Alex. Alex grinned and nodded.

"Brooke, truth or dare?" Brooked paled and looked around for help, but could find none.

"Umm truth." The girls looked taken aback a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Isn't it true you have a crush on Riley?"

Brooke looked horrified as she was strapped into the lie detector.

"Umm maybe a little,….yeah I do…" The detector beeped and the bell rung again.

She got up from the chair and looked anywhere but Riley who seemed to have a whole new glint in his eyes.

"My turn." Beth glared at Lance. "Truth or dare Lance?" Lance shrugged again.

"Dare I guess."

"I dare you to take Bonnie's underpants and stick them in your mouth. Then make out with Alex _and_ Sammy."

Everyone stared at Beth. The Barking Cats in awe and the Howling Wolves in horror. (Lot's of that going around today)

"Okay, there is no waaay I'm doing that."

_***Buzz***_

"I wouldn't even do that!" – Elizabeth (Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"Can't hold it against the guy. I'm glad he didn't do it. I didn't want to kiss him anyway. Ugg nasty." – Sammy (Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"Gotta hand it to the girl, she's creative." – Lara (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Okay Lance, you're out, but seriously, I'm thinking good choice." Lance nodded and slumped away.

"Our turn. Aurora truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"We dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of this challenge." Aurora turned bright pink, but stripped off her shirt.

Her white lacy bra stood out against she Chicago sun.

Lara got an idea suddenly. When all the teams were either staring at Aurora or laughing at her, she snuck over to Alex and whispered something into her ear.

Alex looked confused until Lara whispered something else.

"Oh okay, got it. Thanks." Both girls smiled evilly.

Lara stealthily creeped back over to the Barking Cats without anyone noticing.

_***Buzz***_

"I need to show everyone hear that I have the power to vote them off. So, I'll start with that loser Beth. She's nothing special and can't contribute anything to the team. By doing this, I'll prove to both teams I'm a force to be reckoned with. See, I learned a little something when I snuck into Tally's room and watched all the audition tapes. That little loser may hate something even more than bees. And, now the other team knows it." – Lara (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"I know what Lara's doing. She's trying to manipulate the game to her advantage. Well, we can't have that now can we? But don't worry, I have a plan." *Grins evilly to self.* - Lance (Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"Karry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"We dare you to walk up to a random person in the park and announce that you have AIDS." Karry paled.

"B-but I don't have AIDS."

"Are you chickening out?" She straightened a little.

"No."

"Good." Karry walked sadly over to a pregnant woman conversing with an even larger pregnant female.

"I-I-I have AIDS!" She ran back over to the group, her face burning in shame and embarrassment. The two women waddled hastily away.

These dares went on for a while until someone thought of an impossible dare and the person dared had no choice but to chicken out.

Finally, only Beth and Alex were left.

Lara winked at Alex. Alex smirked.

"Okay Beth, let's make this interesting shall we?"

"How?"

"If you do this dare I'll forfeit. If you chicken out, you have to give me that watch."

Beth clutched her watch. Her grandmother had left this to her in her will. She would've loved to turn down the offer, but her team would hate her. Especially Caleb. Her only hope was that this dare was something she could do.

"Fine."

"Great, I dare you…" Her eyes flickered to Lara, who was watching carefully, "to make yourself puke."

Beth gasped. Puking was her secret fear. Even worse than bees. She vigourlsy shook her head. There was no way she could do it. She just couldn't make herself do that. She hated it too much.

"Your chickening out?" Beth nodded with tears in her eyes. She tore off her watch and threw it to Alex.

The Barking Cats glared at Beth with disapproving stares.

_***Buzz*  
**_"How hard is it to make yourself throw up?" – Riley

_***Buzz***_

"Hahaha, she's so gone." – Lara

_***Buzz***_

"Why Beth? Puking isn't even your fear! Bees are! You let down the whole team. And me. Was I wrong about you?" – Caleb

_***Buzz***_

"I'm so gone." – Beth

_***Buzz***_

"Why would Lara help us?" – Alex

_***Buzz***_

"I'm too tired to name you all, so I'll just say who's going home….Beth, bye."

Beth grabbed the parachute and walked sadly to the door. She turned and looked right at Caleb. She opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. But, before she spoke, Lara interrupted.

"This was an example. Don't ever try and cross me. Beth didn't do anything to anyone, and look how easily I got her voted out."

Aurora's mouth gaped open.

"Wha-what?" Beth looked stunned as well.

"You see, I know that you are mortally terrified of puke. Even more so than bees. So I tipped off the other team. Beth, you were an example. No harsh feelings, okay?"

Caleb was livid. She was set up? Lara had purposely tricked them into voting off Beth. Why had he gone along with it! He should've know that she wouldn't have chickened out if it wasn't important. Lara was going to pay.

Caleb turned back to Beth who was looking at him again.

"Bye Caleb." She smiled sadly at him, blew him a kiss, and jumped out of the plane.

_**Will Lara regret reveling she's set Beth up? Will Caleb get revenge? Will we ever find out why Tally wore those ugly stilettos? Find out next time on Total Drama America!**_


	9. Fashion Disaster

_**I know it's been forever but I've been soooo busy and my computer crashed as well. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Well, anyway, vote on my new poll about which voted off person should be brought back! And if you don't, I'll just choose one.**_

_**Have fun kiddies!**_

**Team Howling Wolves:**

Karry, Bonnie, and Alex were all chatting in the hot tub. They were discussing ways to get Elizabeth to join their all girls' alliance, without Sammy. But, ever since the two had hooked up, they were inseparable. Right now instance, they were sitting on the sofa watching some romance movie that Elizabeth begged Sammy to watch and like a good boyfriend, he agreed. Sammy's arm was draped over Elizabeth's small frame and her head was on his shoulder.

Bonnie happened to look over at Lance, whom she noticed were also giving the two the eye. Perhaps it was possible that the stud had overhead the conversation the girls had had the other day. She notified Alex and Karry who in turn, ended up studying him quizzically.

Lance felt three pairs of eyes staring at him. He turned slightly; just enough to see Alex, Bonnie, and Karry noticing him stare at the two lovebirds on the sofa.

He turned his back to them. Sure they were on the same team, but that was only during challenges. Any other time, un-allianced team mates were open game for a free-for-all.

Both Sammy and Elizabeth were just happy to be together. Neither one of them knew about the silent war that involved two teams in one. Or that the prize, was them.

**Team Barking Cats:**

Lara studied her nails closer, trying to ignore the growing feeling of several eyes boring into her beautiful head. She could feel one pair, though, was more of a glare than curious stare. (He he, I rhymed)Perhaps it hadn't been wise to admit that she had set up the quiet brunette.

Caleb was glaring at Lara very hard; he was hoping her hair might ignite. Normally he was nice and an overall good person, but when something to this magnitude happened, he transformed into a whole different person. A much darker person. He knew that the only way to get them back on track, well himself really, was to get Lara eliminated.

Brooke was avoiding Riley's gaze as much as possible. The horrifying secret she had to revel the other day was bad enough, but now he knew about it as well. The worst part was he kept staring at her. She couldn't figure out why, and it scared her.

_***Buzz***_

"Ok, so maybe should I just confront him? I don't know if I can do it…." – Brooke (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

"Why won't she look at me?" – Riley (Barking Cats)

_***Buzz***_

Aurora hated sitting is loser class. There were no seats and it was cold! She hated to think how those cheaters in first class were doing. It wasn't fair that Lara voted Beth out. If she hadn't helped the other team, they probably could've won!

She glanced over at Lara who seemed very interested in her nails. She then saw Caleb, trying very hard to blow Lara up with his gaze. Overall, it would be kinda funny, if she didn't hate Lara so much right now.

Still, it was nice to know her team wasn't mad at her anymore. Why they were in the first place escaped her, but still, it was nice to be accepted once again.

"**All teams to the Dining Hall. NOW!"** Tally's voice thundered over the speaker.

Caleb grumbled in annoyance, but followed his team out anyway.

Once everyone was piled into the dining hall, Tally came out smirking.

"Hello failures." She looked at both teams and grinned, enjoying the hateful and slightly puzzled stares and glares she received back. "Today we'll be landing in New York City!"

She waited patiently while the cheers and excited chatter died down.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Bonnie jumped up and down. "Ooooh, I bet there's gonna be so many hot guys there!"

Karry laughed and Alex just shook her head smiling.

Caleb sulked at the floor.

"Ok, so does anyone even care about the challenge?"

The annoyance in her voice was evident and Tally received all the teens' attention once more. (Save for Elizabeth and Sammy who were once again making out)

A few nodded silently at her, lest they evoke her wrath.

"Good, we'll be doing a fashion show," She paused as the girls cheered and the boys groaned. "In the middle of Central Park. For everyone to see!" She clapped her hands gleefully. Then her mood switched suddenly. "Now everyone eat your breakfast and stay out of my way will I make the final preparations."

She stalked off, randomly fuming. Most blew it off as PMS, others, bipolar. Either way, no one cared.

As the teams ate their breakfast, (or the Wolves did while the Cats gaped in horror at the goo that their wonderful chef managed to prepare for them), people were talking about how epic this challenge was! The boys, merely pouted and tried their best not to hurl themselves off the plane as that was what they'd rather be doing.

Except for Caleb. Caleb was still planning on how to ditch Lara.

Eventually, much to the dismay of the male competitors, the plane landed and the girls hopped off eager to begin the challenge set before them.

Tally stood before the line of teens in a black mini-dress and a yellow headband. She had thankfully ditched the stilettos and was now donning a much better choice; black heels.

"Hello teams! Let me explain the rules. Each team will be given a rack of clothing and a list of which members will be their models. Your goal is to take the, ahem, _clothes_ and do the best you can to get a high score from the judges. Go!"

**Team Barking Cats:**

Caleb ran over and ripped the list off the rack, not bothering to examine the clothes hanging on it.

"It says our models are…Lara and…Me?" He shook his head violently. "No way, no freaking way!"

"Come on Caleb," Brooke pleaded, "If Beth was here, you know she'd want you to do this for the team!"

Riley nodded his approval and Aurora agreed with a 'Yeah!'

Lara huffed.

"You expect me to work with _that_?" She pointed at Caleb as if he were a pile of rotting dung.

Riley sent a glare that oddly frightened Lara so much, she took a step back.

"You're on thin ice as it is. You'll work with him, or you'll have no chance at elimination. Right guys?" Every player nodded enthusiastically.

"Fiiiiine. But, you'd better not dress me in anything repulsive!"

Everyone nodded again and turned to the rack.

"O…M…G..," Aurora said, stunned.

**Team Howling Wolves: **

Elizabeth almost cried when she was what she had to wear.

"Look…Sammy… I know you're my boyfriend and all…but you obviously have no fashion sense."

Sammy groaned and looked up from the rack.

"It's kinda hard when all the clothes here look like they belong in the fashion reject pile."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, at least you have the sense to know there all ugly."

"Guess this is the challenging part of the challenge."

Elizabeth laughed again.

Alex and Bonnie were busy dressing up Karry.

"Come on guys, this skirt is waaay too short!"

Alex chuckled.

"Nonsense. It's the only garment here that doesn't make me want to barf. Besides, this shirt totally matches!"

Karry groaned, but complied with their choice of slutty garments.

Lans watched from the corner and decided to make his move when he saw Alex and Bonnie go after some shoes.

"Hey Karry." He flashed her a dazzling smile.

She faltered slightly and blinked at his smile obviously meant to woo her.

"Hi…Lans." She attempted a smile, but only managed a grimace.

"I thought you weren't looking for alliances?"

"I wasn't, but…they're very persuasive."

He looked up at her seductively and placed a hand on her leg.

"I can be persuasive as well."

Karry flushed like a tomatoe and couldn't be more relived when both her alliance mates ran up to her and pushed Lans away.

"Hey, stay away from her you jerk," yelled Alex.

"Yeah," cried Bonnie.

"I was doing nothing wrong." Lans walked away with both palms facing up.

_***Buzz***_

"You know, those two girls are _really_ starting to get on my nerves." – Lans (Team Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"Oh my God! He was…flirting with me! I-I defiantly didn't like it though!" – Karry (Team Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

Tally sat a long table with 4 other very important looking people. Suddenly, she turned her blue eyes to the camera and flips her long hair with a sassy smile.

"Ok everyone, time to get this challenge started. Each team will have their two models walk down the runway and try to...ahem…fall off." She smirked and struck fear into the hearts of all the camera people.

"Anyway, each team will earn points for making it all the way down the runway and also for how fabulous their outfits are."

"But, Ms. Tally," a random intern stood up suddenly and received a glare from the oddly moody host. "Didn't you purposely make all the clothing ugly?"

"Well yes. They mocked my stilettoes, which by the way, was to make sure people could actually wear them for this competition, but, they were rude so they get ugly clothes." Tally stuck out her lip and motioned for the show to start.

**Behind the screen…**

"Caleb! You up first," a random voice yelled with much authority.

Caleb turned to his team.

"Good luck!"

He smiled at Aurora and took a deep breathe, before turning again and walking down the runway.

His eyes almost popped out of his head.

All around him were giant obstacles such as large dog droppings and suspiciously colored white puddles (bleach).

Still, he tried to walk down the oddly thinning runway, while still trying to look…well not gay.

When he finally reached the end, he remembered the strike a pose and jutted his hip out in such a way; he failed to look straight at all.

But hey, at least he didn't trip.

The judges gave him a total of 6/10 points. The took 4 points off cause his boots didn't match his hat.

Caleb grumbled angrily back up the runway and behind the stage curtain.

Karry swallowed nervously. There was a lot of people out there and not much fabric on her.

"Go!" Alex hissed.

Bonnie nodded enthusiactly while Elizabeth and Sammy gave her thumbs up.

She took a few steps from behind the curtain and fainted instantly. Landing in a near-by pile of…unmentionables.

The judges gave her 1/10 because they weren't allowed to give her a zero and she seemed to faint with a small amount of grace.

Lara didn't waste any time and strutted out from behind the curtain, making easy use of her long legs by stepping over the disgrossing obstacles.

By the time she made it all the way down, the crowd was cheering and whooping with delight at the seemingly natural model the stood before them.

She flashed the judges a smile and easily earned her 10/10.

By the time she was back-stage, her team mate stood with mouths agape.

"See what happens when you're beautiful?"

Elizabeth was about ready to take the plunge into the fashion show waiting when she heard an announcement through a megaphone.

"If Elizabeth can manage to not fall off the walkway we're setting up special for her, her team will automatically win."

Her and her team gasped with joy.

"Come on Elizabeth! You can do it!"

She grinned at Sammy's supportiveness and walked out the curtain, only to fall off the pencil thin walkway seconds later.

_***Buzz***_

"Hahahaha! We legally, could not make it any thinner! –Tally (Host)

_***Buzz***_

"That was dirty Tally!" – Sammy (Team Howling Wolves)

_***Buzz***_

"Ok kiddies, time to tell who's going home!" She counted the bad of peanuts and grinned deviously.

"Elizabeth…you're safe." Sammy and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"But you're not Sammy. Bye bye!"

Everyone stared at Tally in disbelief.

"Who voted me out," Sammy cried, complete confused.

Tally laughed again.

"I did. I don't like you and decided to be gone with you randomly. So your team's votes don't matter. Bye now!"

"Wait! Elizabeth! I lo-"

Tally pushed him and his parachute out before he could finish.

"Well that's the end of that episode. Now, get out of my sight!"

The team scattered, confused and mostly angry.

_**Who will get the boot next time? Will the Wolves get their revenge on Tally for voting out an innocent player? Will Caleb ever get revenge on Lara for voting out Beth?**_

_**Find out next time on Total Drama America.**_

**BTW, please don't forget to vote on the poll or I'll just pick one for you! Hope you enjoyed! I promise I'll update much sooner next time!**


End file.
